


I'm Feeling For My Clothes In The Dark...

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Frerard, High School AU, Ryden, it is 4 am hahaha., monroeville, petekey, slight kellic, will probably never be finished sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The basics for life at Monroeville High: don't mess with the popular kids (aka the soccer team, who were really bad at soccer and borderline emo), don't talk to the drama kids (they will bite your head off all the while reciting Shakespeare), the outcasts in the corner were just straight up off-limits (they were freaky...obsessed with straight irons and eyeliner and loud music), and the band kids just want everyone to shut up.The popular kids - Brendon Urie, Pete Wentz, Vic FeuntesThe drama kids - Ryan Ross, Kellin Quinn, Gabe SaportaThe outcasts - Gerard Way, Mikey Way, and Ray ToroThe band kids - Patrick Stump, and Frank Iero.Yeah. Monroeville High was in for a very, very gay demolition of the status quo.But, well, it wasn't their fault. It wasn't their fault one of the soccer kids found himself sneaking into an outcast's bedroom at odd hours, it wasn't an outcasts fault he found one of the band kids harboring a bloody nose in an alley, and it wasn't the soccer kid's fault he found himself stuck helping with the school play. See? They can't help it...





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own them, duh, that's illegal  
> Enjoy!

Pete Wentz liked to think of himself as a people person. Him, and Brendon Urie, they were people people. They talked too loudly and laughed louder and shared too much but not enough and went to way too many parties. He knew pretty much everyone, and he could tell you what he knew about them pretty easily. He was good at remembering people and Monroeville was a small town, so.

Brendon Urie - as stated before, a people person. Loud and hyperactive. Very, very mormon family. Keep him away from the redbull. Life of the party. Strangely bad at soccer for the third best player on the team. Wasn't the world's best at keeping secrets but wasn't the worst either. Rich. Like, what even was his allowance? Probably the cost of Pete's house...doubled. It was kind of ridiculous Thankfully, Brendon usually didn't use his power of money for evil. Usually.

Ryan Ross - he was a drama kid, king of the theater club or whatever their hierarchy was. Really liked his scarves and that strange haircut...Odd sense of humor, sarcastic and kind of irritating a majority of the time. Strange to think he was an actor when he looked so stoic all the time. Definitely not someone Pete would want to meet on a regular basis. The drama kids didn't like the soccer kids because, in Pete's freshmen year, they'd taken at least six different colors of spray and completely wrecked the dram kids costumes...It didn't go down well.

Gerard Way - he was that kid who always sat at the back of the cafeteria, next to his brother and a dude with a fro. Didn't have much sense of personal hygiene and he really didn't warm up to people easily (or he just really didn't like Pete. He had tried, okay?) He was kid of creepy...But in a cool way. He was the star of the art class though, and he could draw the coolest monsters.

Mikey Way - Gerard's little brother, who has a strange love for the straight iron. Wears glasses...For some reason he carries around a unicorn backpack. Doesn't really socialize much and when he does he socializes with his brother. Coffee-addicted, like Gerard. Mostly just listens to his music and skips school.

Patrick Stump - about the one soul who wasn't damned in Monroeville. He was technically supposed to be a freshmen, but he was smart so he was in his junior year. Wore a lot of fedoras, and seemed totally innocent until you upset him and then you realize he has the mouth of a sailor. Great for advice, good at guitar, drums, and an amazing singer.

Frank Iero - a scary short kid who could play guitar really well. Okay, he was as tall as Pete, but Pete wasn't tall, so. Anyway, he was mostly known for the fact that if you gave Frank Iero a guitar at any party it was guaranteed you would be awed in seconds, and scary because he just pointblank scared Pete, but also because in his sophomore year apparently some kid was either trying to pick on him for his height or wasn't legit in the drugs he was selling, but Frank Iero put him in the hospital. He got suspended for two weeks after that, but nobody messed with him anymore. He mostly just stayed in the music room and messed with his guitar - electric, he always brought it even though technically you could only have acoustics.

And that was what Pete knew of them. He knew other people, yeah, and he could probably describe them, but unbeknownst to him this particular group would be a major part of his life...One in particular, but that's a story in the making.


	2. Superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete reallydoesn't know why he doe things.

Pete wasn't, to be perfectly honest, very good at being a no-nonsense soccer player. Or, really, a typical high school student, because he never could understand how the social hierarchy was supposed to work. He didn't look at groups of people as the different cliques, he thought of them as the different groups of friends people kept around.

And he choose to run with the soccer team, because why not? He liked soccer and his teammates weren't the worst in the world. Brendon was an excellent conversation partner, Vic's mom made the best food ever, Kellin was surprisingly good at problem-solving and basically becoming everyone's counselor, and Pete was okay with this set-up.

So...Now was when he would like to question why he was sneaking into the bedroom of someone that wasn't in his protected group, the bedroom of not only a boy, but a boy who was generally considered off-limits by the general population of Monroeville High because he seemed different from them?  
Well, Pete would like to blame both his history project that was due in a week, and that kicking rebellious nature of his that had told him screw the system, we're not in a teen drama movie.

He didn't even have Mikey's number. He just knew he was partners in history with Mikey Way, Gerard Way's strange little brother, who flat-ironed his hair weirdly and seemed to have a specific standard of weird he held it too. He also didn't know if Mikey was even awake, but he did know, at least, that this was his window, considering he knew Gerard lived in the basement and he figured the Way parents didn't have Antrax, Misfits, and Green Day posters lining the walls. Or be stupid enough to sleep with their windows open. 

It was maybe slightly kind-of creepy; Pete didn't think on that too long, because, hey, he'd already climbed his way onto the roof outside his window. He did, at least, knock on the window frame, because the window was up and his social knowledge at least told him he shouldn't just drop into someone's room at two in the morning because you were bored.

Surprisingly, he immediately heard a "the fuck?" from inside, though he'd been sure that Mikey had been asleep or something. None of the lights were on, then...Oh. Phone light. 

Then he was face to face with a Mikey Way who somehow managed to be completely blank faced even when faced with a Pete Wentz outside of his window at two a.m. "Uhm. Hi?"

Pete gave a small grin, partly because Mikey didn't look or sound at all confused or concerned, and partly because he found this entire situation surreal. It sounded like something he would do to Brendon, not a guy he barely knew. "Hi."

"Do you happen to have a reason you're here?" Mikey asked, cocking his head to the side but stepping back from the window a few steps. Pete took it as an offer to come in, so he landed as quietly as he could on the carpeted floor.

"We have a history project due on Friday?" Pete answered, but it sounded more like a question even to himself. Truth be told, he really didn't have a reason as to why; he just couldn't sleep, so he'd started wandering around town, and as he passed the Way house, he'd thought, why not?

"Oh. Well, uh, don't step on my comics and I'm golden." Jeez, Mikey really wasn't fazed much, was he? He seemed to accept Pete's answer-question without hesitation like it was an actual reason, and he acted like it was totally normal. Strange kid. 

Looking around, Pete could see Mikey and his brother shared rather the same tastes (he'd been in Gerard's room, once, back in middle school); comic books littered the floor, the bed was unmade, band posters lined the walls, and a tower of DVD's took up a majority of the wall next to the door, and sitting precariously on the edge of a desk that was covered in other things, was a stereo. There still wasn't any lights on, so Pete was squinting through the dark, but Mikey apparently didn't notice nor care. "Okay, sweets. Do you have any idea what this history project is actually about?"

Mikey shrugged, and that was when he realized he should likely be bothered to turn on a light; said light ended up being the small lamp by his bed, while Pete stood awkwardly, checking to make sure they were no corners of comics under his shoes, in case Mikey happened to be as scary as Gerard when it came to his comics. "I think it's about the Industrial Revolution...Or maybe the Halocaust? You realize I skip history a majority of the time, right?"

Now it was Pete's turn to shrug. This was almost the most uncomfortable, awkward conversation he'd ever had. And, reminder, he'd once been friends with a Gerard Way going through a sexual identity crisis in middle school and used to have a pretentious, nosy mother. "Well...I mean, I guess I just assumed you would know what's going on. According to literally everyone, you always seem to know what's going on."

"Don't give me too much credit, they only say that because they spill their guts and then realize I'm in the room." Mikey rolled his eyes, probably due to the ridiculousness that happened to be high school.

"What, do you practice your invisibility or something?" Pete grinned, finally moving from the spot near the window and throwing himself down on the bed, the dramatic, Disney princess style way. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Mikey answered with a twitch of his lips that might've been his face trying to remember how to smile. Pete made a mental note to never play a game of any sort of cards with him. 

Pete propped himself up on his elbows so he could at least see Mikey, who'd gone to laying on his stomach on the floor, comic in hand, the shadows made from the lamp nearly cutting into his pale skin. "What superpower would you want to have?"

"Like you said. Invisibility."

'Why, though? Why would you ever want that power? Now me, I'd want, like, telepathy. Because then I could know what people thought of me, what they don't say to my face, and I'd also know their secrets."

Mikey gave a slight nod of acknowledgement at Pete's reasoning, and Pete was beginning to realize the boy did not give expressions, tones of voice, or gestures very often. "I'd want invisibility because then people really wouldn't notice I was there, and I wouldn't have to deal with them. You don't get it because you demand attention when you walk into a room; it's why you're loud and change your hair too often. I just want to be left alone; so I'd choose invisibility."

It was the most Pete had ever heard Mikey Way in one go, and he figured it was the most he was ever going to say in one-go, so Pete decided to focus on how he liked how Mikey's voice sounded - at first it was blank, with no tone, but you could pick up on the little things that showed the emotion in it - and not the fact that he was pretty sure he'd just been called an attention whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
